


Talking Turkey

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Thanksgiving ficlet, with a touch of schmoop for any occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> A for tyrical, whose November birthday drove the setting of this piece.  
> Also for writers_choice, this is "Home".

John was brushing his teeth one night while Matt washed his face, and the question fell out of the air like a bomb:

"What do you think about Thanksgiving dinner?" Matt asked.

 _Huh?_ John thought, which was not the kind of answer that earned a guy respect. "I believe in it," he said cautiously.

"As in, you believe it exists, or you believe in whipping up the turkey and stuffing and inviting thirty of your closest friends?"

 _"What?"_ John asked, aghast. "Kid, I usually spend Thanksgiving drinking beer and watching football until the ball drops on Times Square."

Matt stared at him. "You're not saying you go on a bender for six weeks, I hope. But is that really how you want to spend Thanksgiving _this_ year? I mean we can, if that's your idea of a good time, but seriously? Just beer?"

John laughed. "I might be holding a grudge about the Halloween candy thing…"

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I didn't mean for that to happen either. But you bought mini-Reeses and Snickers, and you know those're my Achilles' Heel, man, you _know!_ "

"Apparently so."

"I'll admit, it wasn't pretty." Matt said. "But I can cook for Thanksgiving, do whatever you want."

"Well, I seriously _don't_ want a ton of extra people here. In fact, I was thinking more along the lines of a guest list for two."

"Oh," Matt said. He smiled softly as he dried off with a towel. "That'll work too. So do you want turkey? The whole works? What?"

John turned to face him, putting his hands on Matt's waist. "It could be pizza for all I care. I'm more interested in the company."

Matt's face went pink but his smile got bigger. "Okay." He ducked his chin a little as he added, "Thanks for giving me a place to stay."

John shook his head—they were way past that point now, even if Matt couldn't quite believe it. He gathered Matt in close and ran his fingers across Matt's cheek, his jaw, his lips.

"Sure thing," John said huskily. "Thanks for making it a home."

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
